Shattered
by CockneyBird3
Summary: Begins at the ending of film. Alternate ending for Stansfield. Continues with what happens to/between him and Matilda after Leon dies.
1. Casualties

I don't own The Professional or any of it's characters. They belong to Luc Besson. I receive no money for writing this.

Shattered

Chapter One: Casualties.

He opened the jacket, and saw 8 grenades strapped to the hitman's chest.

"Shit." he said. In the next second he stepped over the dead man and sprinted towards the sidewalk. He reached it right when the grenades went off. He was taken off his feet by the explosion and landed in the middle of the road, unconscious. Groups of cops ran towards him and 3 people jumped out of an ambulence with a stretcher. They put him on it and pulled it into the van. A tall, stocky man ran up to the woman about to shut the ambulence door.

"I'm coming with him. Benny Phillips. DEA. He's my boss." he showed her his badge.

"Ok. Hurry up and get in there. We don't know how bad he's hurt yet." she opened the door back up for him. He jumped in and shut it himself.

Meanwhile, a 12 year old girl holding a plant, with silent tears streaking down her face, walked into a restaurant. A man in the back near the kitchen looked up. He dropped the pan he was holding when he saw her and what she was holding.

"What happened?" he asked her. There were no customers so he didn't need to worry about someone overhearing.

"I don't know exactly. Where's Leon? He said we would meet here."

"He's not here. I never heard of this plan either. Are you sure he said to meet here?"

"Yes."

"This has something to do with that explosion doesn't it?"

"I think so." her voice was starting to crack and more tears were crawling down her face.

"Alright. If he said you were supposed to meet here then he'll be here any minute won't he?"

"I ... yeah." she wiped at her face.

"He'll be here soon then. Just, go and sit down. You hungry? Thirsty? Want some milk?"

"Sure. Milk."

"Ok. Don't worry about it. He'll be here soon. Leon's invincible. You know that."

"Yeah. Any minute."

The man left the room and came back with a small glass of milk.

"Here ya go." he said, handing it to her.

"Thanks Tony."

"I'm gonna send one of my boys in the kitchen to find out what happened down there. He should be able to get the main bit of it. "

"Ok."

"Vinnie!" he shouted toward the kitchen.

"Yeah." said a younger man reaching the doorway.

"Go on downtown. You heard that explosion right?"

"Yeah. You want me to go check it out?"

"Yeah. Come back as soon as possible. Found out everything you can alright?"

"Got it. Be back soon then." he went across the restaurant and out the door.

"Watch it though. I'll bet Leon gets back before Vinnie does." Tony laughed.

"Yeah." she said in a small voice.

"You ok -"

"Matilda."

"You ok Matilda?"

"No. I have a really bad feeling something's wrong."

"He'll be fine."

"You don't understand Tony. That bastard had the whole S.W.A.T team there for us."

"Who?"

"The son of a bitch that murdered my little brother. Norman Stansfield."

Tony's face went pale.

"You sure that's the right name kiddo?" he asked.

"Positive. He's a crook. You know him or something?"

"Maybe."

"What happened to your face Tony?"

"Nothing. Don't worry about it." Tony had bruises and cuts on his face.

"Leon really really needs to get here soon." she said.

"You're not joking kid."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The doctors wheeled the stretcher carrying Norman Stansfield into a surgery room. Benny walked over to one of the nurses that helped bring him in.

"Is he gonna be ok?" he asked.

"We not entirely sure yet sir. He's got some massive lacerations and fractures in his back from the explosion. He also hasn't regained consciousness yet. We'll let you know as soon as something changes. As for now, it looks as if this surgery is going to take a few hours. We need to stop the bleeding and fix the fractures in his back immediately. Does he have any family that you can call?" she asked.

"Is ex-wife and six year old son ok?"

"Yes. I would highly recommend bringing them. If the fractures have impacted his spine as badly as they have his ribs he may be paralized if he lives. So, yes bring both here. Go ahead and sign this consent form for me." she handed him a clipboard with a paper and pen on it. Benny signed it.

"Anything else I can do?" he asked.

"I appreciate your concern for your boss but that's all for now." she replied.

"Ok."

"I would like it if you could wait in here. Take a seat somewhere." she turned and walked through the emergency surgery room doors. As they swung shut Benny saw doctors grouped around a table with a lot of blood on their hands. He couldn't see Stan. He walked to a payphone and dialed Kimberly Anderson's phone number. It rang. An irritated voice picked up,

"Hello?" she asked.'

"Kim?"

"Yes. Who is this?"

"Don't hang up. It's Benny Phillips. I'm at the hospital and Stan is damn near dead. I know you hate him but for Luke's sake please get down here."

"What? What the hell-" the irritation was gone. Concern and confusion was now present. Benny was scared and she could tell this was serious.

"I'll explain when you get here. Agreed?"

"Yeah." her voice was quiet.

"Bring Luke."

"I know. What hospital is it?"


	2. Realizations and Recoveries Part 1

I don't own The Professional or any of its characters. They belong soley to Luc Besson. I also am not affiliated with McDonalds in any way. I receive no money for any of this.

Shattered

Chapter Two: Realizations and Recoveries

Vinnie walked through the front door of Tony's restaraunt. Tony stood up. Matilda stopped breathing and waited for the worst.

zzzzzzzzzzzz

Meanwhile, Kim and her 6 year old son Luke, walked through the doors into the waiting room Benny was in. Luke obviously still had absolutely no idea why they had to leave the house. Seeing Benny he let go of his Mum's hand and ran up to him with his arms up.

"Benny!"

Benny picked him up.

"Hi, Luke." he set him back down.

Kim walked up to them.

"Luke, honey, go sit down over there ok? You still have that book with you?", he shook his head, "Ok. Go on."

Luke walked over to one of the chairs and pulled a bent and folded comic book out of his pocket. He opened it half way through and began to read.

"Alright. You ok Kim?" asked Benny.

"Yeah. I'm just worried about how Luke is gonna take whatever the verdict may be."

"You're not even remotely worried about Stan?"

"No. I'm not. The man made me hate him. There's no other explanation for his treatment of me. If that wasn't enough, he never even tried to stop taking those god damn pills."

"You ever think that maybe it was an addiction?"

"I know it was. He never tried to break the addiction Benny. As far as I'm concerned, this is God repaying Stan for all the pain he's caused other people. Including me. And the dozens of other families he's ruined."

Benny opened his mouth to reply but the doors to the surgery room flung open and the nurse that he spoke with earlier walked out. Blood was all over her gloves.

"He's very lucky. No spinal damage. A little more than half his ribs are broken though. We're fixing them now and puttin them back in place. Once that is over with we are going to sow him up, which will be fixing the lacerations on his back. Not sure how long it will take him to fully heal just yet. It will be a matter of months though. I've gotta get back in there. I'll have to do introductions with you all later."

She walked back into the room. While the doors swung Kim and Benny could see they had Stan on his stomach and that there was even more blood in the room. People were still grouped around and they could hear the meter that measured his pulse beeping in a steady rythm.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"What did ya find out?" asked Tony in a undertone.

"Well, they got a few S.W.A.T members dead, only a handful headed to the hospital, a DEA agent went to the hospital about an hour ago in critical condition, and the man they were there for has been found. Kinda. He's dead. They said he was a hitman. They just found bits of him cause there was the explosion. Which is what put the DEA guy in the hospital. I only hope that it's that Stansfield. He deserves it. What?"

Tony had gone pale.

"Thanks Vinnie. Go back in the kitchen."

Vinnie gave him a puzzled look and walked around him into the kitchen. Tony walked back over to Matilda.

"Matilda?"

"Yeah?" her voice was quiet and cracked.

"We need to talk."

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"Jesus Christ Benny." said Kim.

"Yeah. Oh shit. I was fucking certain he was gone. Oh god." Benny put his hands over his face and slowly drug them down and off.

"I'm gonna guess we'll be here a while?"

"Probably. If you two wanna go get something to eat go ahead. He's out of the woods now so I'll just stay here for updates."

"Ok. I'll go see if he's hungry. After seeing that I know I'm not."

"Don't blame ya."

She walked over to Luke.

"Hey Dewie." she said, calling him by his nickname.

"What?" he asked from behind his comic.

"Wanna go get something to eat?"

"Where?" he asked. Still behind his comic.

"Wherever you want."

"McDonalds." he said dramatically pulling his comic down.

"Ok." she laughed.

"We goin now?"

"Yes."

"Is Benny coming?"

"No he's gonna stay here for...for what's going on."

"You still haven't told me mom."

"I know. We'll talk after you've eaten ok?"

"Ok. As long as I'm not getting any shots. I don't like shots mom."

"I know. You're not getting any shots."

Luke got up, re-folded his comic, shoved it in his back pocket, and shoved his hands inside his side pockets. They walked to the door that led out of the waiting room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What happened Tony?" asked Matilda in a dead voice.

"You heard that explosion right?"

"Oh no. No. No. No." she buried her face in her hands and began to cry. Amazed at how many tears she could still produce.

"Hey now. He wouldn't want you cryin like that." said Tony.

"He promised. Tony he promised everything would be ok." she shouted. Her voice muffled by her hands.

"And it is. You're safe."

"Just tell me that he got rid of them. Tell me he finished them all off."

"Who?"

"Stansfield. Stansfield and his men."

Tony briefly hesitated. Then decided on what he thought was best.

"He did honey. He did. That's what that explosion was. Leon took Stansfield with him. I figure he either got real hurt or Stansfield was too good to be taken down easily. Everything is ok now."

She looked up.

"I guess."

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

They had finished eating and were on their way back to the hospital. Luke had taken out his comic again in the front seat of Kim's car. He set it on his lap.

"Mom?"

"Yeah."

"Can we talk about why we're at the hospital now? I mean, we're going back there right?"

"Yes and yes."

"Ok then."

"We are at the hospital for your dad. He got very hurt while he was working today."

Luke went pale and tears started in his eyes. He opened his mouth to speak but closed it again.

"It's ok honey. The doctors there fixed him. He's going to be ok. They're stitching him up now. When he wakes up we'll be able to go see him. We went there early because they didn't know if he was going to be ok. Now, they know that he will. It's ok."

Luke shook his head up and down, sniffed, wiped his eyes, and replied.

"Do you know when he will wake up?" he asked.

"No. I bet Benny will though."

Luke finally smiled again.

_Jesus kid. You've even got his smile._Thought Kim.

"Are we almost there?" he asked.

"Yeah. We'll be there in a couple of minutes."

Luke picked his comic back up and while still smiling began to read.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"Something tells me i'm about to lose my famous kind streak." finished Tony. They had briefly argued. Matilda wanted to be cleaner and Tony wouldn't hear it. She grabbed the money he gave her, stood up, and walked to the door and out.

She didn't even know where she was going. She just let her feet carry her.

After about ten minutes she noticed where she was. Her old apartment building. She went inside and up the stairs. When she reached her floor she stopped in front of her home. What used to be her home. She could still see her father's chalk outline on the floor in the doorway. She abruptly turned and walked straight. Towards the door at the very end of the hallway. Leon's door. It was unlocked so she went in. Shutting the door behind her she locked it, leaned against the door, let herself slide down, and when reaching the floor she began to cry. Every bit of pain she had felt since leaving Leon during the shootout seemed to inch out of her through her tears.

_No._she thought._This is all the pain I've felt since as far back as I can remember. This is Stansfield tormenting me. This is my brother being murdered. This is my half sister hitting me. This is my Dad hating me. This is my mom dying. This is my life. It's more than just losing Leon. It's everything I've hidden._

She lay there. And just let it all come out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sir?" the nurse tapped Benny on the arm. He jumped, making Kim wake up. Luke slept on.

"Yeah?" his voice was groggy.

"We've just put him in another room. A recovery room."

"What about the conscious problem?"

"He regained consciousness right after we'd finished stitching him up. We had to sedate him again because he would have been in way too much pain. He didn't seem to know where he was. We're pretty sure he has a concussion. Not sure how bad yet. Shouldn't be too bad. He'll know who he is but, he'll have forgotton some recent events. Considering what happened to him today I don't think that's actually a bad thing."

"When can he leave the hospital?"

"That will be determined on how quickly he recovers in the next few days."

"And his room?"

"You can go in there now if you really want to. He is sleeping and needs to stay that way for a few more hours. So be very quiet. The room is pretty big and there is an extra bed in there if you want to lay the boy on it. It might be a good idea for him to sleep through the first couple hours as well."

"Ok. Thank you."

"Nurses will be in there every hour or so. Just to check on him. Have a good night."

"You too."

Benny stood up.

"You want me to carry him?" he asked Kim.

"Yeah. Go ahead."

Benny picked up Luke. They walked to the hallway and into Stan's new room.


	3. Beginning Again

I dont own The Professional or any of it's characters. They belong to Luc Besson. I receive no money for this.

Shattered

Chapter Three: Beginning Again

It was still dark. She looked out the hospital window. A tiny bit of light was making it's way across the sky. Her watch said it was 4:03. She looked over to her left. Benny was asleep in his chair and Luke hadn't moved since they layed him down. She looked to her right and nearly shouted with surprise. Two open blue eyes were watching her. There was no expression on his face with the exception of some confusion. They stared at each other for a few minutes. She didn't think it was real. _He's supposed to be asleep for a few more hours._she thought. _I'm dreaming._

"Kim?" he questioned. She nearly jumped out of her skin. She was still convincing herself she was dreaming. His voice was rough from sleep.

"Norman?" she asked. Still wondering wheather she was dreaming. More on the 'I am awake' side of thought though.

He raised his eyebrows,

"Yes." he said slowly.

"Sorry smart ass I thought I was sleeping." she replied in a snappy whisper.

"You need to settle down. The nurse may remove you if you react the way you did last time I saw you." he said.

"You need to whisper. Your son is over there sleeping. I'm only here because of him."

"Really? You were actually kind enough to bring him here?" he asked, still not whispering.

"Yes, I was. If you don't whisper I'll call the nurse to re-apply your sedative. I'm sure it was your pills that offset it."

"Actually, I don't know."

"Damn you Stan. Will you please whisper?"

"Fine." he whispered.

"Do you want more pain meds? I can call the nurse."

"I'm fine right now."

"Your back or ribs don't hurt?"

"They do but, I'm fine at the moment."

"Whatever Stan."

"Let's not argue at the moment. My head kinda hurts and I want to ask you something."

"What?"

"What the hell happened to me today?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She woke up because she was cold. She sat up and almost panicked, not immediatly remembering where she was. When she did realize it, hot tears began at the corners of her eyes. She had fallen asleep crying. She now remembered why. She slowly got up and walked back to his bedroom. She pulled the blankets back on his bed and layed down, pulling them over her. She reached out towards her right,

"Good night Leon."

She let her hand drop. And fell asleep. She didn't want to think.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You don't remember?"

"That would be why I asked. Fuck, Kim I thought you were brighter than this. That is how you always had snappy comebacks."

"Fuck you. I can't tell you shit, because I myself don't fully know what happened. You'll have to talk to Benny."

"Where is he?"

"Over there sleeping."

"Benny!" he shouted.

"Stan!" she finally shouted.

"What?" he shouted in reply.

"What's goin on?" asked Benny.

"You are such an inconsiderate bastard Stan." she told Norman.

Norman ignored her,

"Benny."

"Yeah?" he replied.

"What happened today?"

"You don't remember?"

"No."

"I'm gonna give an order here that I expect both of you to follow. Be quiet for the sake of Luke. He's tired. Let him sleep for Christ's sake." said Kim

"Okay." whispered Norman.

"Thank you." she replied

"Your welcome." he replied.

"What do you remember Stan?" asked Benny.

"I remember...Susan stitchin my arm after we took care of that scumbag Martinez. When Willie damn near got us in a shitload of trouble for shooting that four year old."

"Oh shit."

"What?"

"They told us you wouldn't remember some things but, that was at least a month ago. Wow."

"Anything important happen since then?"

"Dad?" said a groggy little voice from behind Benny. Luke walked around Benny and seeing his Dad was awake, ran over to his side. Norman and Luke shared a hug.

"Are you ok?" asked Luke.

"I think so. Are you ok?" replied Norman in a kinder tone than usual.

"Yeah. Mom said you were really hurt but that you'd be ok."

"I guess. I haven't talked to a doctor yet. I've been sleeping."

" I know."

Kim got up.

"Where are you going Mom?" asked Luke.

"To get a nurse. They need to know that your Dad is awake." she replied. With that she walked out of the room.

The early morning sunlight was now starting to light the room a little bit.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The light that reached Norman's hospital room was also in Leon's bedroom. Mathilda never noticed. She slept on. The exhastion from all that had happened had finally overwhelmed her and she had no one to turn to. So she slept. Her subconscious hoping that when she awoke she'd find that all had been a dream. One long nightmare. She'd just been sleeping for a long time. Leon and her little brother drifted in and out of her dream. As well as Stansfield. She never did and never would get him out of her mind. When he was inches from her in that bathroom was enough to mentally scar her for life. She'd never get that out of her head. She'd never forget his cold blue eyes stuck on her emotions, the cold of his gun resting against her cheek, or the smell of his cologne. She knew after that was over that she wouldn't be able to stand in the same room with someone who was wearing that. That smell would forever be one of negativity to her. Even if it was Leon back from the dead wearing it, she knew she'd flip. She'd also always have problems with public bathrooms forever. She'd always be waiting for the worst to happen. One man in less than a month and only one face to face meeting had done that to her. Just like the new morning sunlight, he was in there as well and she couldn't make him leave. She involuntarily turned her head at his image. It went away and a moment with Leon continued her dream. So she slept on.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Awake then are we?" asked the nurse that had followed Kim back in the room.

"Apparently." replied Norman slamming his eyelids shut at the light she turned on.

"Sorry about the light but, I need to take a look at your back so stay on the side you're on."

"Okay."

She pulled the back of his hospital nightgown open to check on his healing back.

"I'm impressed. It looks like it's healing very well. What I am concerned about is why you've woken up so early and aren't screaming for pain medication. "

"No idea. Maybe I'm a leper."

"Actually, we found traces of something foreign in your blood. Mind telling me what it may have been Agent?"

"IBProfen?"

"Sure it was. I'd say in about two weeks, if you're still healing this well, you can go home. As long as someone will be there to help take care of you on a daily basis."

"Fantasic."

"Actually it is. Now, whether you want to or not you're going back to sleep." she pulled a syringe from one of her pockets and put it in Norman's IV tube.

"That should do it. You guys won't have to be as quiet this time. He'll be in a deep sleep for a while in about 10 seconds." she finished.

Norman opened his mouth to say something but his eyelids started drooping and a second after that they heard light weezy snoring coming from him.

"Miss?" asked Benny

"Yes?" replied the nurse.

"What's going on with this memory loss?"

"Oh. He will remember everything. You just have to give it time. And really, I believe it's much healthier if you let him remember it on his own instead of flatly telling him everything. Unless there was a tragedy. Like the death of a family member or something, let him remember himself."

"Alright. Thank you."

She left.  
"I'm gonna go take a real nap." said Kim. She walked over to the bed that Luke recently occupied. She layed down and fell asleep herself. Benny stayed where he was and after a while drifted back off. Luke grabbed the softest chair in the room and dragged it until it was right across from Norman's face. When it was where he wanted it, he plopped himself in it, curled up, and fell asleep again.


	4. Slow Progress

I don't own The Professional or any of its characters. They belong to Luc Besson. I receive no money for this.

Shattered

Chapter Four: Slow Progress

She opened her eyes and saw the sun full up. It was really bright in the room and getting hot. She threw the blanket off but quickly grabbed it before it could hit the floor. She wasn't going to let anything of Leon's get dirty. Getting up she made the bed exactly the way he'd showed her. She walked into the kitchen but couldn't bring herself to get into the fridge. She didn't think she could handle getting into that stuff by herself. She sat in her chair at the table.

_What now?_ she asked herself. _What do I do now?_ She sat in thought for quite a while then reached a decision. Getting up she went back into the bedroom and packed anything of her's that she thought she may need. Leaving enough for intruders to know someone lived there. She grabbed the pig oven mitt that Leon had and put it in her bag as well. She left the apartment. Slowly walking down the hallway she stopped in front of her old home. She climbed under the "Caution" tape and walked into her room. She grabbed a few more items of clothing. Then, she wandered into her brother's room and grabbed one of his stuffed dogs. Edgar was what the two had named it at Christmas time.

"Hi Edgar." she said aloud. She was startled to hear how rough her voice sounded or that she could talk at all.

With these things over her shoulder in a bag and Leon's plant under her arm she left the building.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Norman opened his eyes and immediately noticed his son inches from his face. A kind smile crossed his face. Then a grimace. Pain. Terrible pain. His whole torso felt as if engulfed in flames. Mainly in his rib area. He didn't want to scream so as not to wake up Luke. So he bit his tongue and clenched his hands around the bedsheet. He looked over to get Benny's help or even Kim's but they weren't in the room. He tasted blood already from biting his tongue. It was dark and he couldn't find the string for a nurse. He knew rolling over would be too much for the pain he was already in. He felt wetness in his palms and saw that his nails had actually penetrated the sheet to peirce his skin. He couldn't handle it anymore. As much as he didn't want to, he screamed. Luke jumped up and registered what was happening at once. He got off his chair and ran for the door. Opening it he shouted for a nurse and help. Two nurses came running at once. They reached the bed and one of them, the male nurse, held Norman still so that the other could stick his IV with a sedative. Once that was done they held him for a another minute then let go. He remained still. Not asleep just calmed and numbed. He passed out only a moment later. One nurse wrapped his hands and checked to make sure no lasting damage was done to his tongue. The other turned to Luke.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"Yeah. I think."

"Is he your Dad?"

"Yeah."

"You did a good job getting to us that quickly. He'll be ok. He's just a little late on his next dose. He also hasn't switched sedatives yet. Is your Mom here with you?"

"Yeah. At least she was."

"Ok. She should be back soon then. If she's not back in a little while let us know and we'll do what we can to find her."

"Ok."

"Do you need anything? Hungry or anything?"

"Not really hungry. Thirsy though."

"You want a soda or something?"

"Sure."

"Does it matter what kind?"

"No. As long as it's not diet."

"Ok. I'll be back in a minute little man."

Both nurses left the room and Luke went back to his chair. He sat in it instead of curling up. A few minutes later the nurse was back with his drink. Luke thanked her and sat back down in his chair. He opened his soda and chugged for a few seconds. Then he set it down on his Dad's bedside table. He stayed sitting up and just watched his Dad. Listened to the hum and rythmic beat of the machines and watched his Dad's face. He was absolutely determined to be his Father's guard dog. At least until Benny came back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mathilda ceased walking. She was on the lawn of her destination. The Spencer school she ran away from. She walked up the front steps and to the secretary's desk.

"I need to see the headmistress." she said to the lady behind the desk.

"Ok. Wait here a minute and if she's free I'll let you in" the lady got up and walked to a back office. She returned moments later.

"You can go back there." she told Mathilda.

Mathilda walked back there and went into the office. The headmistress motioned for her to sit, so she did.

"Nice to see you again Mathilda." she said.

"Yeah."

"I expect you to tell me what has happened."

"Ok."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luke heard footsteps outside the room coming their way. His Mom walked into the room.

"Mom?" he whispered

"Why are you up?"

"I woke up. Dad was hurt. He was late on his medicine I guess. He started screaming. He even bit his tongue and cut his hands with his nails to try not to scream."

"Oh my god. Luke I'm so sorry I wasn't here."  
"Don't tell me sorry. Tell Dad sorry. When he wakes up that is."

"Honey. Please don't blame me for this."

"You could've told the nurses out there that you and Benny were leaving."

"I'm sorry. We were only gone for a few minutes honey. Just getting something to eat in the hospital cafeteria."

"Can't change it now so, let it go I guess."

"Oh, baby. How do I make this up to you?"

"It doesn't matter. He's ok now so, no problems."

"I'm so sorry Luke. You shouldn't have had to be the one to get him help."

"It's ok Mom."

"You want something to eat?"

"No. I've got a drink. That's good for now."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Ok. What do you want to do?"

"Stay here."

"You want me to pick you up a new comic or something?"  
"Sure."

"Ok. I'm gonna get that and some snacks for today. It's just gonna be you and me here. Benny had to go back to work. I should be back in no more than an hour. Is that ok?"

"Yeah. It's fine. I'm up now so he'll be ok."

"Ok. I'll be back. I love you."

"Love you too Mom."

She left and Luke resumed his newest game of memorizing his Dad's pulse.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The headmistress sat with her mouth open. Mathilda had finally told her the truth. About everything. All the way from Stansfield executing her family to Leon dying.

"Can I still stay? I've got a place to live but, I won't be able to completely take care of myself. I'll understand if I can't stay Miss." finished Mathilda.

"Yes you can stay. I'll make sure you get back into your classes and a room to yourself for the time being. You let me know if you need anything at all."

"Thank you." Mathilda felt tears at the corners of her eyes again but didn't let them fall.

"I'll have someone take your stuff to your new room Mathilda."

"Can I go outside for a while?"

"Certainly. You can start your classes tomorrow if you're ready."

"Ok. Can I share a room with someone please?"

"Sure. You can share with Kiesha. Do you know who she is?"  
"No."

"That's ok. I think you'll get along just fine. When you come back in she can show you where you two sleep."

"Ok. Thank you."

"You're very welcome Mathilda."

Taking Leon's plant she left the room and went outside to the front of the school. She walked to an area near a tree and grabbing a stick began to dig a hole. When it was as deep as she wanted it she took Leon's plant out of its pot and put it in the hole. She put the dirt back around it and patted it flat.

"I think we'll be ok here Leon." she said aloud.


	5. A Blurry First Week

I don't own The Professional or any of its characters. They belong soley to Luc Besson.. I receive no money for any of this.

Shattered

Chapter Five:A Blurry First Week

He was brought out of his staring in space by the doctor's voice.

"How are you feeling?" asked the Doctor.

"Fantastic." he replied sarcasically.

"Just asking. I'm gonna give you new pain medicine. This is the type thats going to allow you to stay awake. We'll keep using it as long as it works all through the day and night."

"Wonderful."

She inserted the needle into his IV tube. Then she left the room.

"Well, here comes a great week." said Kate.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She was only just barely waking up when she realized what was waking her up. Her new roomate and friend Kiesha was talking to her.

"You gonna go to class today girl?" asked Kiesha.

"No. I'll go tomorrow." replied Mathilda. She rolled over in her bed and covered herself up more. One arm wrapped around Edgar the other around Leon's piggy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"AAAHHHHHH!" he screamed. He'd tried to roll over in his sleep and experienced the most pain yet in healing. A few nurses came running in the room and held him still on his side while they injected him yet again with a strong seditive. Luke and Kim watched on from the other bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"...pages 95 through 103 must be read by tomorrow. Class is dissmissed." drawled the teacher. Mathilda snapped out of dream land and wrote it down on a piece of paper. The teacher walked over to her.

"Are you ok Mathilda? You've been a space cadet all through class."

"Yeah. Sorry. I'm having problems concentrating."

"Why don't you wait til Thursday to come back to my class. You can't do any work if you can't pay attention."

"Okay."

She grabbed her things and headed for the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"...get it Dad?" asked Luke.

_Was he telling me a joke?_ Norman asked himself.

"Yeah. I get it." he replied with a fake chuckle. Luke smiled and Norman was greatful he didn't notice that he was having problems concentrating. Norman blinked rapidly for a few moments. The back and forth switches with his medications were making him tired at random moments and making him zone out much more than he wanted to. He'd be in the middle of one conversation and hours later hear himself talking in another one.

"You look tired Daddy?" said Luke.

"Yeah. The medicine just got to me. I'm sorry Luke."

"It's okay. If it's making you better I don't care."

Norman smiled and Luke stood on his tip toes to get the light next to Norman's bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"...then they got Normandy back." Mathilda heard herself saying.

"Okay. I got it now. Thanks girl." said Kiesha. Mathilda looked at the clock. It said 11:52. She didn't even remember getting up that morning.

"I'm gonna go to bed okay?" she asked Kiesha.

"I thought you were gonna keep helpin me with History?" she asked Mathilda.

"Oh, sorry. Yeah."

"Look. You aint doin well. Just go to bed. I've got a study hall tomorrow. I'll do it then." Kiesha got in bed herself and turned off the light.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey!" Norman was violently brought out of his day dreaming when Kim hit his forhead with Luke's rolled up comic.

"What?" he replied.

"I'm talking to you Norman."

"And?"

"Nevermind. What the hell is goin on with you?"

"It must be the meds. I can't focus. I participate in one convesation and find myself in another 8 eight hours later."

"Jesus. Well, I guess I'll keep that in mind. Go to sleep then Norman. Luke's already out in case you don't remember."

"Okay." He covered himself up more and layed there. They looked at each other for a few moments and Norman opened his mouth to speak.

"Don't. Go to sleep Norman." said Kim. Her voice was somewhat sharp but her expression was relaxed. He didn't remember falling asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_When did I get outside?_ she asked herself. _Nevermind._ She looked over and saw Kiesha drawing.

"Nice picture." said Mathilda

"Thanks. You talking consciously today?" asked Kiesha

"I think so. What's the plan for today then ?"

"We was just gonna sit here since you been havin problems adjusting."

"Oh, okay then. Want some History help now?"

"Sure."

They got out Kiesha's homework.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He looked over and saw Kim reading a magazine. Luke was sleeping still on the other side of the room.

"What are you reading?" he asked.

"Huh?" she replied surprised that he was talking without being spoken to.

"Nevermind. Poor conversation topic. What day is it?"

"Friday. How are you feeling? You need some more pain meds?"

"No. I'm okay right now."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Listen, I had a question."

"What? Don't you dare ask me to marry you again Norman Stansfield. This recent hospitalization has not provoked any sympathy towards you."

"I wasn't going to ask that thank you. I was going to ask if you know who can help take care of me when I leave the hospital. I still want to be able to see Luke."

"Wow. I didn't expect that to be our topic of convesation. Um...I don't know yet. Hell, I may even help you out for a little while. I can't see Luke willingly letting you out of his sight while you're healing."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks."

"I didn't say yes Norman."

"I know."

"So.."

He didn't remember anything else of their conversation.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I think we should." she heard.

"Huh?"

"I think we should go out tomorrow." said Kiesha.

"Oh, okay. I guess."

"You need to escape girl. You got too much time to think."

"Yeah. Okay. Sounds good."

Kiesha went on about what all they would do but Mathilda had zoned out again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I want him sleeping as much as possible so that he can heal better. Next week is when we will do the main part of keeping him awake and healing." he heard his doctor say. Norman just lay there and stayed pretending to sleep. He must've dropped back off because after that he didn't remember what else was said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ready?" asked Kiesha.

"Yep." replied Mathilda.

"We gonna have a good time tonight girl. Just trust me."

"You got it."

They creeped out the window and left it cracked so they could get back in.

"Where are we goin again?" asked Mathilda as they creeped across the lawn.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He woke up and got a bright light in his pupil immediately.

"Dammit!" he said.

"Sorry. Just checking your pupils. Should've waited til you were fully awake I guess." said the doctor.

"No shit."

"Alright. Settle down. I'm letting you know that we are going to keep you on a daily dosage now. It's a strong sedative that won't make you sleep. You'll be taking pills now."

"Fine."

The doctor left the room and Stan turned to Kim.

"What the fuck was all that about again?"

"You're going home in a week Norman. Maybe sooner if you react to the medicine change well."

"Oh. Well, I guess that's good news. Am I gonna start remembering shit now?"


	6. Closer to Normal

I don't own The Professional or any of its characters. They belong soley to Luc Besson. I receive no money for any of this.

Shattered

Chapter 6: Closer to Normal

"Shh." said Mathilda as Kiesha's giggles got a little too loud. It was 4:30 Monday morning, the teachers had an inservice meeting today so they would'nt have class. The party they'd gone to was insane. It was on one of the bad sides of town at Kiesha's brother's house so they were as loud as they wanted to be. Both girls were too trashed to leave when they'd originally planned so they were just goin out the door now.

"Hey." said a groggy male voice behind them. They turned and saw a young man about Kiesha's age, maybe a little older watching them. He was one of Kiesha's few white friends aside from Mathilda and two others.

"What Seth?" asked Kiesha.

"Where are you two goin?"

"Why?"

"Just askin. Why the fuck you gotta be so damn defensive all the time?" he slurred out. He wasn't drunk anymore though, he was just tired. He had short messy hair and also need a shave.

"Go to bed Seth. We gotta go back to that school."

"And? Why not stay? You don't have any classes today do you?"

"No. What you wanna do girl?" she asked Mathilda.

"I don't care."

"You see? Quit your fuckin yellin at me. Besides, your brother wanted you for a minute Kiesha. " said Seth.

"What the fuck does he want? I don't gotta talk to him about shit."

She walked off regardless. Seth stayed in the hall.

"Your name's Mathilda right?"

"Yeah."

"You wanna go get breakfast?"

"Sure. KIESHA!" she shouted. Seth winced, his hangover was bad today.

"WHAT!" she shouted back.

"I"M GONNA GO GET BREAKFAST!"

"FINE! MEET ME BACK HERE THEN!"

"Jesus. You two done?" asked Seth.

"Yeah. Sorry. My head hurts too."

They walked out the front door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He pressed the corners tightly then tossed it. Three seconds after taking flight it landed right on its intended target. Kim's face. She didn't even open her eyes.

"What the fuck did you just throw at me?" she asked half asleep and irritated.

"It's a paper airplane." replied an extremely bored and wide awake Norman. She grabbed it and crunched it into a ball wipping it back at him.

"You missed." he taunted.

"I don't care. Shut up and let me sleep."

"Aww. The beauty queen needs to rest. Forgot your Highness. Forgive me?"

"It's way too fuckin early for you to start Norman, so shut up. It's not even five so unless you're dying over there leave me alone."

"I am dying. Of boredom."

"Apparently. I don't care. Leave me be dammit."

"Fine. I'll wake Luke up then."

"No you won't!" she fiercly whispered back.

"Why? He can sleep whenever during the day. So can you ya know?"

"Ugh!" she got up and walked over to his bed taking the seat opposite Luke's side. Stan was now on his back, he'd healed enough and the pain meds were doing their job. She crossed her arms and had a scowl on her face.

"I think I made a mistake. You're face is permanently stuck in that expression. It's kinda scary." he said.

"You are such a dick Norman."

"I meant it as funny. Don't get defensive."

"Too late. What do you want?"

"I just wanted some company is all. If you're gonna be like this I'd rather you go back to bed though."

"I'm awake now. How long have you been awake?"

"About two hours. This is gonna be a long week. I can already tell."

"No shit. Same here. So, what's your deal?"

"The doctor was in here about an hour ago."

"And? This is a hospital. There's usually doctors in a hospital Norman."

"Thank you smart ass. The doctor said that if I'm goin somewhere this week she needs to brief the person who'll be helping me. She needs to know today apparently."

"Why?"

"So that whoever it is will know how to help me. They apparently need to be paying attention now to how I'm recovering and how I need to behave."

"Are you asking me about my final decision?"

"Basically."

"Okay...Yes. I'll help you for the first period of recovering at home. You can stay in my place with me and Luke. "

"Thank you."

"I'm doing this for Luke, Norman. Not you."

"I know." he nodded. She almost thought she saw sadness on his face for a moment, then figured it was just the way the light hit him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hope you enjoyed your meal. Thanks for coming." said the tired waitress as Seth and Mathilda got up to leave. They hadn't done much talking while there, their heads had hurt a little too much and the food was quite good. They walked out the door and headed for the direction of Curtis's place. Curtis was Kiesha's older brother.

"So..." began Mathilda. She was a curious as to why he'd randomly asked her to go to breakfast after not even really meeting him fully. She was beginning to like him though. He made her feel shy and weak in the knees.

"Huh?" he asked.

"I was just wondering. Was this ...um...nevermind."

He smiled. She unwillingly did so in return.

"Food good?" he asked.

"Yeah. Isn't any food when you have a hangover though?"

"This is true." he was more awake now and slurred less. He pushed his glasses up his nose.

"How the hell did you end up being friends with Kiesha?"

"Oh, well, I was in a lot of classes with her brother. He was cool. I'm not like a really close friend or anything. I just saw him yesterday and he asked if I was interested in partying, so I said yes."

"Ah. Okay."

They reached the front door. He started to walk away.

"Hey Seth!" said Mathilda. He turned.

"What?"

"I know you don't know me very well but...um...would you consider going out with me?" she asked quite quickly.

"Huh?"

"Would you go out with me?"

An amused smile crossed his face and he grinned sympathetically.

"I would but, I have a girlfriend. Sorry."

"Oh, okay." she replied, downhearted but not letting her feelings reach her vioce.

"Bye."

"Bye."

He walked off, crossing the street he was quickly out of sight. She nearly felt sad when she remembered he'd said he would, hope came into her heart. For the first time in a while.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As afternoon rolled into the day, Luke and Norman could be found drawing a castle together. Being the end of August Luke's fascination with scary stuff was already becoming apparent. Kim was talking with the doctor and getting all the information she'd need. Norman was due to leave that Friday as long as his attempts to walk would be successful. The doctor left and Kim walked over.

"Nice." she commented on the picture.

"Daddy's still coming home Friday right?" asked Luke.

"Yep. As long as when he tries to walk tomorrow it goes okay."

Luke beamed and went back to the picture his Dad had just pushed back to him.

"I hope you can walk tomorrow. " said Kim.

"Why? Are they telling you part of my recovery is for you to torture me?" asked Norman, his eyebrows raised.

"No. I'm tired of being in a hospital."

"Same here. You don't have to eat their food."

Luke laughed.

"He knows. How bad was that shit they gave me yesterday?" asked Norman.

"Really bad. Mommy it was so bad I thought I was gonna throw up." said Luke making a disgusted face.

Norman laughed, so did Kim, at Luke's seriousness about how terrible the food was. The mood was much lighter the rest of that evening.

Later that night in bed, Kim marvelled at how easily Luke could put his parents on good terms with each other, regardless of how temporary. It's irony was astounding. They had seperated because Kim didn't feel safe with Norman anymore, let alone keeping their infant son around him. She had left for fear of Luke's safety. Now, Luke seemed to be bringing them closer. She fell asleep on that note. Across the room Norman's mind had wandered to the same topic. Everytime he thought about the times he had hurt her he felt like shit. His heart ached with guilt and sadness. He knew it was his own fault and that he shouldn't expect her to ever give a shit about him anymore. He also knew the problem. His temper was nearly uncontrollable. It was totally uncontrollable when he was on his pills. When he was high he would snap on the turn on of a dime. She had tried so hard for him and he'd taken it for granted and knew it. He was too proud to admit it though, it would mean admitting almost all his wrongs. He fell asleep on memories.


	7. Packing

I don't own the Professional or any of its characters...

Shattered

Chapter Seven: Packing

"Mathilda, I hate to do this but we must talk." said a very stiff, irritated looking Headmistress. An old, haughty man stood behind her in an expensive suit. Mathilda watched them through bored eyes.

"Is this about sneaking out yesterday? If so just give me the detentions and let me leave please. I'm really tired and have to study for my History test." said Mathilda.

"It's not about the sneaking, Dear." said the Headmistress.

"Well, I don't know what else I did."

"It's not something you've done. It's what you can't do."

"Oh shit, did my algebra grade drop again?"

"No. It's about tuition. According to my collegue here, if you can't pay the tuition for the remainder of the year, you have to be expelled."

"What?" her heart sank, she'd only just made close friends with Kiesha. She never thought she'd be upset about having to leave school but now she couldn't see herself anywhere else.

"Young lady, this is very unfortunate but it must be done." said the old man gruffly.

"Why? So you can get money from someone else? This is supposed to be here to help people like me not throw us out."

"We have to pay taxes. You have to pay tuition." he responded. The Headmistress just looked down, utterly ashamed of her boss.

"So this is so you can get more money then? So you can buy another expensive suit, a fancy car, and some whores right? Whores that were cast out as I am now by people like you? Because like me they had nowhere to go."

"Watch your mouth. You do have somewhere to go."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"A foster family. One has already been selected and contacted for you."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ready?" asked the nurse. Norman was standing with his hand on the edge of the bed. He was clad in sweatpants and a NYPD shirt.

"Of course I am." he said arrogantly. Kim gave him a dirty look. _He must be getting better. Mister perfect has returned._ She thought.

He took his hand off the bed rail and took a step. He took another step and felt barely any pain in his back. His ribs felt awful though.

"How do you feel?" asked the nurse.

"Back doesn't hurt at all." he lightly lied.

"What about anywhere else?"

"Ribs kinda hurt." he lightly lied again as he repressed a grimace. He walked the length of the room and back while supressing any grimaces.

"Wonderful. Very good Norman." said the doctor at the doorway. Norman looked at him.

"Is that so?" he asked somewhat condescendingly. He was slipping back into his usual dickhead attitude.

"It is. I think you could maybe even go home tomorrow."

"Really!" shouted Luke, jumping up from his squishy chair. The doctor laughed and nodded.

"I'll need to have a talk with you first Kim. If you don't mind." said the doctor. She nodded and followed him into the hall.

"Are you okay with taking him home tomorrow?" asked the doctor, entirely serious expression.

"Well, other than his awful attitude, I think so."

"I mean it. The responsibilities of taking care of him."

"I've taken care of him a lot more than you think. What all will I need to be doing?"

"Well, I hope you have a good comfort zone with him."

"Oh, great. Sure. What all do I have to do?" she replied wondering how close this "comfort zone" was going to be.

"Well, you'll need to be certain he's taking his medication. All of it has been changed to pills now. You'll need to be sure he eats three times a day, lots of protein. For the first week, I want him doing nothing alone, with the exception of using the restroom. Also, he will not be moving around a lot. The first seven days he needs to be sitting and laying down while not bathing. I know his son is excited but they can't be rough housing. Speaking of bathing, here comes your comfort zone part. He cannot do it alone. No showers, we can't chance him falling and he will. He may be able to walk but because of the pain his balance is still very off. Only baths and during those, after the first day his back needs washed with certain medicated soap. We'll give you the soap. Don't get his back wet until over 24 hours after he's been home. Once out of the bath, there is medicated cream and bandages that must be applied. Getting all this?"

"Um...yeah." she replied, her mind still lingering on how awkward the bath situation was going to be.

"It's okay. I'll have it all written down. Your answer?"

"Yeah. Luke wants his Dad home and I'm tired of hospitals. I can take care of him."

"Great. Thank you very much. Get some rest, this is your last night here. We will have all the medications and information ready before you leave tomorrow."

xxxxxxxxxxx

Mathilda was pissed when she entered her and Kiesha's room for the last time. Kiesha looked up.

"Damn, girl you look fit to kill." she said.

"I have to leave."

"What?"

"They are making me leave."

"Those muthafuckas. How can they do that? Where you gonna go?"

"A foster home." she looked at Kiesha with anger and tears in her eyes. Kiesha walked over and hugged the girl who had only just become her best friend. And would be gone.


	8. New Homes

I don't own The Professional or any of its characters...same with Scooby-Doo...just thought the kid could have one of those blankets...i do.

Shattered

Chapter 8: New Homes

She was sitting in a squishy chair in the bright coloured office. They obviously thought happy colours could affect everyone's mood. Mathilda wasn't remotely affected. She was pissed and heartbroken. After a few more minutes she was led into the next room to meet a young couple.

"Hi, Mathilda." said the man, smiling in a comforting way. He stood up and his wife followed suit.

"Uh, hi." replied Mathilda. She tried to sound nice, due to the people seeming nice, but it didn't work. She sounded how she felt.

"Uh, we are the Wichmans. I'm Lisa and this is my husband Derek." said the young woman.

"I'm going with you guys." said Mathilda, her voice sounding dead now. It wasn't even a question. She wasn't sure why she'd said it out loud. The woman for Child Services that was sending her off said a lot of things but Mathilda let it all go past her head. She didn't join conversation again until she was with her new parents outside their car. Derek turned to her.

"Mathilda, I know you're not happy. And a big part of that is probably because you have to come live with us. I'm sorry that this has had to happen to you. To an extent. The reason we adopted you is to give you a better life. We don't know you, and we've heard a summary of your story. What we know is that you need a home and people that you can actually count on. I don't think you're used to being around good people. Please don't take that the wrong way, either. We are doing this because its the right thing to do. I count myself as a religious man and if I can help others I know it's the righteous thing to do and intend to do it. We want to be your friends, and maybe some day more. I don't think you wanted a speech today either but I wanted you to know these things now." said Derek, looking right into Mathilda's eyes. He wasn't smiling, but he wasn't angry. He was sincere.

"Okay." said Mathilda, letting in some of the things he had said. She nodded and looked back at him to let him know she understood. She had intended on being stubborn as Hell but what he had said, touched her a little bit. She figured she'd give them a chance since they were giving her one. That's what she knew Leon would want her to do.

"I'll let you thank me when you're ready." he said, smiling again. He opened her door for her and she got in the backseat. He got in the driver's seat and pulled off the curb. Taking Mathilda down suburban New York streets that she didn't know existed. Driving her into a life she never knew or thought she'd have.

xxxxxxxxxxx

The car stopped in front of a familiar house to the three of them. Although Stan hadn't been inside it for almost five years. Kim got out as Luke opened his Dad's door.

"Luke, next time you'd better keep your seat belt on until the car stops. Understand me?" asked Kim, reaching her son.

"Sorry, Mom." said Luke, not sounding such at all. He probably didn't even have a clue as to what she'd said, he was too excited. Kim got past Luke to help Norman up until he put his hand out.

"No. No. No. I can do it." said Norman, waving his hand in irritation.

"Okay, what did the doctor's say? Hmm? If you're gonna be like this the whole time then I'll take your happy ass right back up to that hospital." said Kim, smacking his hand down.

"Will you just let me try? Hmm?" he asked, mimicking her tone to piss her off.

"Okay then. Go for it Captain Invincible." said Kim, waiting for him to hurt himself. It took him a bit longer than anyone else but he got out and stood on his own. He gave her an arrogant grin.

"See?" he asked.

"Luck. Pure, luck. I still wish you would've fallen." she said grabbing his suitcase. Benny had gone to Norman's apartment and packed stuff for him, with a bit of Kim's help. Luke took the keys from his mom and nearly skipped due to excitement up to the front door. He opened it and let them in. Norman walked in front of Kim, to be an ass, and went straight to her living room. He dropped onto the couch, forgetting somehow how badly it would hurt his ribs.

"Oh, cock!" shouted Norman, grabbing his sides in pain.

"Nice. There's a six year old here too you know." said Kim dropping Norman's suitcase next to the couch.

"Fuck you, that hurt." he said, still rubbing his sides.

"You're so kind and sensitive. Gosh, I just don't know what I'd do if you weren't so sweet." said Kim sarcastically, walking out of the room. She came back with a glass of water and a few pills in her hand. She held both out to Norman who took them and swallowed the pills. Downing the water in a few seconds.

"You censor yourself sometime." said Norman.

"I censor myself all the time. You learn how to when you raise a kid." said Kim, without thinking about how it would sound.

"Really? Well, you never gave me the chance to find that out did you?" he asked coldly. She looked up to see his blue eyes glaring through her. Looking past him she caught Luke standing in the doorway, smile slightly falling away. He may not always understand what his parents were fighting about but he knew when either was mad. He could tell his father wasn't very happy.

"That's not how I meant that Norman." said Kim, in a small voice. Feeling bad about it.

"Oh, well that's a first." he said, his tone not changing much. Regret left Kim and anger moved in.

"Luke, why don't you go put your comics back in your room. Mom and Dad need to talk for a minute." said Kim, looking into her son's eyes that were identical to his father's.

"Okay." said Luke, his voice reflecting his nerves. He picked up his comics and charged up the stairs toward his room.

"Norman." said Kim.

"And it begins." he said.

"No, it doesn't. It can't. If you're living with me until you recover, which please remember is for Luke's sake, then we're gonna have to try to get along. You need to make as much of an effort as I do Norman. We're both gonna have to grow up a little bit. Understand?" asked Kim.

"Yes, I understand but-" he began.

"No, Norman. Nothing else to it. If that sounded bad I'm sorry. That's not how I meant it. Now let's start over. We have to." said Kim, determination more than anger in her voice.

"Okay. Okay, I'm sorry. Let's start over." said Norman, after a minute of thought for his kid. He sounded sincere for once.

"Thank you." said Kim. Kim walked out of the room to put Norman's medication on the table.

He sat there looking around the room. It was a lot different since she'd kicked him out. He remembered that night too, somehow. It started with an argument over something really stupid and turned really bad not long after. She had pulled his own pistol on him. She had reason too though. He wouldn't deny that. He still wondered why she didn't shoot him that night. He had hurt her. He knew it. He remembered walking all the way to the other side of the city alone as the sun was rising. Thinking he'd never be allowed to see his infant son again, and for once in his life, feeling regret for causing harm. It was a miracle of some sort that he was allowed to see his boy. Let alone be back in this house to stay, regardless of it being temporary.

The medication was kicking in and he felt his eyes becoming heavy. Kim came back in as he was moving pillows to go to sleep. She walked over to him and pulled one out of his hand.

"Hey, you don't need to sleep on the couch. Come on." she said. He was already slightly out of it and the surprise from her statement didn't help him any.

"Huh?" he asked.

She responded by grabbing his hand and he took it as a hint to get up. He got up and let her lead him into a bedroom. The master bedroom. He turned to her and raised his eyebrows, a slight smirk on his face.

"Don't get any ideas, pal. I'll be out there tonight. Don't be surprised if Luke stays in here with you though. You just need to be on a bigger surface so you don't roll off or anything. A bed is better on your back anyway." she said. He sat down on the bed while she yanked the covers back. Then he slowly lay down on in the middle of the bed. He slightly grimaced while laying down as his ribs throbbed.

"Can I get some more pain pills?" he asked.

"I already gave you your regular dose." she stated.

"So? I hurt."

"That's your excuse to take advantage of hospital prescriptions. No." she finalized. She left the room, leaving the door open. She popped her head back in as he was pulling the blankets over himself.

"Oh, and if you need anything shout for me." she said.

"Anything?" he asked. Her answer was to give him a dirty look and leave the doorway. He covered himself up not fully believing he was in this bed again. He fell asleep very quickly. He slept heavy, not even stirring when Luke crept in an hour later and lay next to him. Covering up with a Scooby-Doo blanket and using his Dad's shoulder as a pillow.


	9. Families

I don't own The Professional or any of its characters...

Shattered

Chapter Nine: Families

Mathilda sat on her new bed and watched her room get lighter. She didn't sleep at all. She didn't know if it was due to this being her first time in a new house or what. She sat there wondering what to do. This was supposed to be her family now but she had never felt so unconnected to people as she did now. Her thought's rambled and suddenly he crossed her mind. She still couldn't force him out of her nightmares, regardless of the big things happening to her now. She shook to remember how it felt in that bathroom. The eyes are the windows to the soul and she could see nothing but blackness in his blue ones. She would never forget that day or him. She knew it. At least he was dead. She hoped it was painful. He deserved it. Those thoughts were slightly comforting until she fell asleep. Then he was alive again. Always. She lay down and wondered when her new parents were gonna come wake her up. She hoped that if she fell asleep that the nightmare wouldn't be back.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Wake up." said a familiar voice in the distance. Norman slowly opened his eyes to see Kim standing next to the bed with a glass of water and what looked like pills in her hand.

"Those for me?" he asked, groggily.

"No, they're for the other drug addict in the room." she replied, her voice was a little cold.

"What? What happened to not fighting?" he asked. He was just coming awake and was a little hurt that she was upset with him. He wasn't certain why though. He usually tried to piss her off.

"Nothing." she replied, shortly. She sat down on the bed as he sat up. He winced at the pain in his back from sitting straight. She set the pills in his hand and gave him the water. He took the medication and looked at her.

"What's wrong?" he asked. She didn't notice that his voice didn't have its usual cold or smart ass tone to it. He was sincerely asking her why she was upset but she didn't notice.

"You care why?" she asked him.

"Kimmie...what is it?" he said using the nickname he used to have for her and rubbing her arm. She looked slightly surprised but answered him in the same upset tone.

"Benny came by this morning. He was trying to drop things off for you." she said, her voice ice.

"Oh. I didn't tell him to ya know." said Norman in defense, but still using a calm tone. He felt a bit grief stricken. He'd had an old nightmare of his that had to do with the night she made him leave.

"The doctors got you off all that. I expect you to keep it that way. If not, you can find a different place to recover. Understand?" she asked him.

"Understood. Kim, I'm sorry." he said. She lost her anger and had total surprise. Those were two words he never used together.

"What?" she asked, bewildered.

"I'm sorry."

"You're apologizing to me?" she asked, wondering what was wrong with him.

"Well, yeah." he said. She simply looked at him to make sure he wasn't joking. She felt herself fight try to fight back tears. One rolled down the her left cheek though. He put his hand up and wiped it away for her without thinking of the lines he was probably crossing. She grabbed his hand, but not to push it away. She held it to her, also without thought. For a second they were newlyweds again. Then reality pulled back into view and she let go of his hand. Wishing as soon as she had that it was still on her face. She cleared her throat and he tried to think of something funny to say to clear the tension. Luke saved them by running in the room holding something on a string. He stopped just in the doorway.

"Mom! Phone! It's aunt Lisa!" shouted Luke, even though he was only a few feet away from her. She quickly got up and took the phone from him. Luke ran over to the bed and jumped on it, plopping down next to his Dad.

"Hi Dad." he said smiling.

"Hey, buddy. Why are you up so early?" asked Norman.

"Cartoons. Plus, you're here." said Luke.

"Aw, well thanks. Come here, ya little hamster." said Norman. He grabbed Luke and pulled him into a headlock, viciously scratching his head.

"AH! Dad! Let me go!" shouted Luke, kicking around. Kim poked her head in the door.

"Hey! I'm on the phone. And no rough housing. Doctor's orders." she said, leaving their sight. Norman let go of Luke and the boy sat back down next to his Dad. A few seconds later Kim came back into the room, sitting next to Luke.

"And what did your charming sister have to say?" asked Norman. Lisa had always hated him.

"The she and her husband have big news that they would like to tell in person. They're coming over next week if all is well." said Kim.

"They know I'm here?" asked Norman, tickling Luke's stomach. The boy laughed hysterically and tried to beg him to stop.

"No. It'll be fine. I hope." said Kim. Luke escaped his Dad's grasp and lay his head on his Mom.

"We're like a family." he said. Kim nearly cried again but bit it back. Norman looked sad for a moment then gave Luke a warm smile. Neither said anything. Part of Norman wished with all his heart that what the boy had said was true the other part knew it couldn't ever be such. She'd never forgive him, plus they'd alread proven a disaster together. Kim thought of her and Norman's little moment mere seconds before the phone call. She pushed the thoughts out of her head entirely and wrapped an arm around her little boy.


	10. Comfort and Awkwardness

I don't own The Professional or any of its characters...

Shattered

Chapter 10: Comfort and Awkwardness

Mathilda sat on the couch watching cartoons. Derek sat at the other end of the couch as commercials came on.

"Warming up to us?" he asked her.

"It's only my second day here." said Mathilda, looking at him.

"I know. Do you at least like it here at all yet?"

"I guess. It's a lot cleaner than my old home, and there's not as much yelling. Yeah, I guess I do like it a bit more already." said Mathilda, being honest.

"That's good. I'm glad to hear it. I'm gonna go see what my wife is up to. If you need anything just shout. We'll be making dinner soon, I know it's a late dinner but Lisa and I have been a bit busy today."

"Okay." said Mathilda. Derek walked out with one last look at her. He really hoped she'd warm up to them more. He only wanted to make her happy. Give her a better life, he believed he was doing so now. He was happy with himself so far. Mathilda turned her full attention to the tv as her show came back on.

xxxxxx

Luke was asleep on the couch, since he'd gotten up so early he passed out quick. Norman was sitting in the recliner, enjoying the effect of his pain relievers while Kim watched the news. Suddenly, she sat up and walked over to him.

"Yes?" he whispered.

"Well, it's time for what is going to be one my least favourite experiences."

"What's that? Giving to the poor?" he teased.

"No, you need a bath. You're not allowed to take one alone." she said.

"You're takin a bath with me?" he question, raising an eyebrow.

"No, shithead. I have to help you take one. Now, get up, let's go." she said. He shut the recliner as quietly as possible and got up. He and Kim slowly made their way into the bathroom.

"Oh, what did you do that for?" he asked suddenly.

"What the hell are you talkin about?" she asked, thinkin he'd lost his mind.

"You changed the wallpaper. I liked the wallpaper. Why'd you change it?" he asked.

"I just didn't like it. I never fuckin liked it to be honest, you insisted on having it though so you could put those boat things on the rack behind the toilet. Remember?"

"Oh, yeah. What happened to those?" he said smiling.

"I threw them away."

"You bitch." he said, not angrily though.

"Watch it, you're injured and soon you'll be two things that could go badly for you. Naked and at my mercy." she said.

"Right. Take it easy Medusa. You stayin in here right now are you?"

"Oh, for fuck's sake. I'm helping you bathe, watching you undress isn't gonna be more revealing is it?" she asked, wondering why he was so shy.

"I guess not." he said. He found the pain killers made it easier to pull his shirt off without hurtin himself. Once that was off he dropped his sweatpants. Before letting his boxers fall he gave her a cocky grin. She pretended to not be watching him.

"That's real mature. I'm proud of you." she said. She had to admit, she still managed to find him sexy. Not in the full way she had before they split but she still kinda wanted him. The bathwater was running while he undressed and he walked over to the tub while she set up the bandages he'd need when they were finished.

"Stop looking at my ass." she heard him say.

"I'm not, you retard. Don't try to get in yet. I've gotta take those old bandages off your back." she said. She turned and couldn't help but look at his butt. She grinned to herself. Walking over she softly took the medical tape off his back and pulled the gauze away. It was very bloodstained and she almost thought he was bleeding again until she noticed it was all dried on his back. He had a few nasty scars from the explosion and surgery now.

"Can I get in now or are you gonna molest me further?" he asked her.

"Shut up, get in the tub." she replied. He stepped in and went to sit down. His grip on the side of the tub slightly slipped and he nearly fell.

"Shit." he breathed.

"Careful." she said. He sat down and sighed, the warm water feeling good.

"Can I lay back or no?"

"Probably not." she said, she came over and knelt next to the tub.

"I had a dream like this once." he said, grinning at her.

"Shut up. I'll drown you, I swear to God." she said. He winked at her and for some reason she found it made her heart race a bit. She deliberately avoided looking at the spot between his legs and he noticed but didn't say anything more for a while, not wanting to make the situation more awkward.

"Yeah, wash that back." he said, in a somewhat seductive tone, while she cautiously cleaned his wounds. His reward for the comment was her getting up and putting ice cold tap water in a Dixie cup and dumping it on him.

"Ah! That's fuckin cold." he gasped.

"That's what you get." she said, going back to his back.

"I'm trying to be thankful by talking dirty to you."

"You're retarded. Firstly, why would that be a way to thank me? Secondly, I'm washing your back not goin down on you. So, shut up." she said. Instantly wishing the second sentence hadn't left her mouth as it immediately made them both more awkward.

"I'll stop now." he said.

"Good idea." she replied. She finished washing his back, allowing him to do the rest. As he stood to get out she came over to help him. As he tried to get balance in the tub his foot slipped and he landed on his ass in the tub, dragging her with him. She fell halfway into the water, her butt landing in it on top of his legs.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Ow, yeah. Mostly. Sorry. You okay?" he said.

"Yeah." she said. There was a brief moment where she consider leaning over and kissing him but she simply got up instead. Getting up she helped him again and succeeded this time. Once out, she handed him a towel that he wrapped around his waist. She used another to dry his back and then bandage it after his hair was also dry. She bandaged him in silence and he pulled clean boxers on before she helped him pull on a clean t-shirt. Once done in the bathroom she helped him into the bedroom and he got settled in bed. He was sore from the fall.

"Since you fell, if you need more meds let me know." she said.

"Alright." he said.

"You set, then?" she asked.

"Yeah." he replied, pulling the covers up. He opened his mouth to say more, wanting her to stay in there with him a little longer but she spoke first.

"Okay, goodnight then." she said quickly. She cracked the door and returned to the living room. She took a deep breath, wondering if she'd bitten off more than she could chew.

xxxxxxx

Lisa cleared the plates away and the tree returned to their living room.

"I've got some news for you." said Lisa.

"What?" asked Mathilda.

"You're gonna come with us to meet my sister and her son next week. You should like them." said Lisa, obviously excited about this. Mathilda could care less but figured she oughta be nice.

"Oh, cool. That should be fun." she said, in a surprisingly convincing manner. Lisa smiled and cuddled up to Derek. Mathilda gave a fake yawn to see if they'd let her go to bed. It worked.

"If you're tired go ahead and get some rest. It's a bit late anyway." said Derek. Mathilda got up.

"Okay. Night." she said.

"Night." they replied. Lisa turned to her husband.

"Kim will like her." she said.

"You tell her yet?" he asked.

"No. It's a surprise."

"Ah. Okay then. Luke's not visiting his Dad that week is he?" asked Derek.

"Oh, I hope not. I want him to meet her too. You know what's odd?"

"Huh?"

"She didn't mention if he was with her or not. Even if he's not goin to his Dad's she says where he'll be when making plans."

"Maybe she just didn't this time and he is with her." said Derek.

"Guess so." said Lisa. She internally hoped her sister wasn't back with her ex at all. She hated that man. She didn't like him when they were dating even. She was in for a surprise. Mathilda was in for an even worse one though.


End file.
